Natural essences are aromatic chemical compounds that exist in different plants. These essences are identified in a large variety of herbs, flowers, fruits, seeds and other plant material. For centuries now, natural essences constitute one of the areas of interest for human population. In use of plant-based essences, available evidence shows an increase in demand for new essences and related products, especially during the past two decades. The application of aromatic oils or essences in various industries also paved the way for manufacturing of artificial essences. With all existing knowledge and advancements, natural essences retain their special position and status.
Identification and processing or development of new essences is a potential solution to meet the growing demands of the industry and at the same time catering to the needs of diverse range of consumers. Natural essence or aromatics industries, especially the scented oil industry, are continuously looking for specific, new and different essences to gain the attention of their consumers. Because of natural aroma and its constituent compounds, any natural essence is considered unique and organic, thus differentiating from other artificial essences.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for extraction of essence or perfume oil from natural sources that are not considered artificial. There exists a need for new preparations of a new essence to meet the growing needs of the perfume oil industry, as well as new methods for making use of possible waste products in existing processing of organic products for use in the perfume oil industry.